


Near Others

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King glanced at every alligator near his boots.





	Near Others

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King glanced at every alligator near his boots. He started to smile. ''My pets. My pretties,'' he said. The Sewer King scratched one alligator's snout and laughed. A tail wagged. 

The Sewer King's smile remained. ''You were sick recently. I sobbed by your grave marker many hours ago.'' 

 

THE END


End file.
